Where's my dinner?
by chicadesexy
Summary: Edward comes home and finds out that Bella has not prepared any dinner. Will she be punished? All Human with BDSM  this is my first time writing such stories plz review so I can better myself


A/N: Plz review an tel me what you tink this is my first time writing this. I've read a bunch but decided to try an write.

"Honey, I'm home"

I heard my husband slash dom's voice as he walked through the front door, Today was such a tiring day. My boss gave me so much work to do.

"Hi babe," I replied, "how was work?"

"Work was work. There was a big accident on the highway, so we were pretty busy." My husband was a doctor in ER. He was one of the best. He always looked so sexy in his scrubs.

. . .mhm hmm. . .

"I am going to change my clothes. Is dinner ready? I am absolutely famished!" he exclaimed.

Oh shit! Dinner!

"Well you see honey, I was really tired today because I had a lot of work so I didn't make any dinner. I thought we could go out."

"WHAT?" he bellowed in his dom voice. I can feel myself startin to get wet from that one word alone.

"Isabella! Where is my dinner?" he asked once again.

Oh god. He only uses my full name when we are going to play. We have been living this lifestyle for about 5 years now. It is certainly great.

I bend my head and look at my shoes.

"Answer me!"

"I haven't prepared any, master."

"Playroom. 5 minutes. In your position."

I scramble up the stairs with my panties getting soaked with each word.

"That's FIVE minutes Isabella. FIVE!"

The entrance to the playroom is from our bedroom so that no one know its there. I shed my clothes and quickly fold them and put them on the bench outside.

I enter the room and kneel on the cushion situated in the middle. With my head down.

I can hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. With each step the anticipation is killing me. I am starting to make a pool with my wetness on the floor. I hear him enter the room,

I can hear the swishing of material and can only assume he is shedding his clothes.

"Isabella, what are your safewords?"

"Green, yellow and red master." I quickly reply.

He walks towards me and lifts my chin up with his hand.

"Look at me!"

"I am very disappointed with you. Very disappointed."

"I expected to see a lovely meal prepared by you and instead what do I get? You are too tired! It is UNACCEPTABLE Isabella! Unacceptable!"

"Get on the bench! Now!"

I hurriedly stand and walk over to the bench. He gestures with his hand for me to lie on the bench. He walks over to the shelves with our toys. He picks up one of my favourite vibrators.

He walks back over to me. The vibrator is switched on to the highest speed. He slowly runs it over my arms and down my stomach. He outlines my boobs, It creates a tingling sensation. It feels sooooo good. He runs the vibrator down my legs. Skipping the place I want him most. I am dripping for him.

"please master," I whisper.

He ignores my pleas and continue with his path. My nipples are proudly standing begging to be touched. Suddenly he places the vibrator on my nipples.

I moan. "oooooooohhhhhh"

"oh, you like that no?"

Suddenly he pulls the vibrator away and quickly slaps my nipples with a riding crop. He was hiding it with his other hand.

"OH!" I exclaim.

He places back the vibe on my other nipple and then slaps it with the crop. He continues this until I am a whimpering pool of need on the bench.

Then, the vibe is at my clit. I moan so loud it vibrates around the room,

"FUckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

He slaps at my clit with the crop.

"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I moan

"please master. May I come?"

I ask him repeatedly as he alternated between the vibe and the crop.

"NO! I didn't get any dinner so you cant come!"

"Get Up! On all fours!"

I hurriedly get up. I am so sluggish.

"Aftr every one I want you to thank me and apologise. Aftr 5 hits you can come."

WHACK! On my ass.

"Fuckkk Thank you master . I am so sorry."

WHACK! On my other ass cheek.

" Ohhhhhhhhh thank you master I am very sorry."

WHACK!

"thank you master. Im Sorry"

WHACK!

"thank u master, I am sorry!"

WHACK!

"thank uuuuuuuuuuuu masterrrr! I am srryyyyyyy"

I desperately need to come.

WHACK! Straight on my pussy!

"FUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK. THANK YO U MASTER THANK YOU MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

I scream as I squirt all over the place! "I am sorry"

He puts the crop down an lowers me to the bench.

"Did we learn our lesson my pet?'

"yes master" I reply.

"Good! Lets go to the kitchen. While I am eating you are going to fix this little problem I have. Then I am goin to fuck u ann you wouldn't be allowed to come!"

"yes master."

I have a long night ahead an I am just getting wet from thinking about it,

**THE END**

Thanks for reading plz review. This is my first time!


End file.
